lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
The city of Liberty doesn't really exist, nor is it in any specific part of the United States (although it is conveniently near a coastline). It has four seasons with an actual winter, snow and the whole nine yards, but when the warmer weather comes to town, most folks will head for the shores to take advantage of summertime at the beach. As a sprawling metropolis, it has all the usual suspects - your Starbuckses that seem to be on every corner, along with Subways and McDonalds and other popular retail chains. If it's large and corporate, it'll be here, just like in every city, but it boasts a fair number of quaint boutiques and quirky eateries too. If you can't walk to your destination, the next best mode of transportation is Liberty's mass transit — Liberty Metro buses and the public subway are the easiest (they operate 24/7), quickest, and oft times cheapest way to get around the big city. A yellow fleet of taxis are also available in Liberty. Downtown *'LIBERTY UNIVERSITY' *'THE CHARLESTON' *'THE BUREAUX PUB:' Can’t miss that soccer match while out in town? There’s a home for you in Downtown at The Bureaux Pub. All major American and European sporting events are screened on plasma televisions, while the down-to-earth waitstaff serves up solid comfort food such as shepherd’s pie and rich roast-beef sandwiches. It's to be expected that people rooting for rival teams end up here - perhaps just to spite each other, especially after getting a few pints in - but please, no throwing stools. We mean it *'DOS LLAMAS:' Margaritas and Mexican cuisine meet serious south-of-the-border style at this boisterous, popular mega-eatery — for a price, of course, but they won't put a serious dent in your wallet. With more than 100 types of tequila, Dos Lllamas easily attracts the after-work crowd for creative libations like the chile-infused Cosmos del Diablo and addictive appetizers such as fresh guacamole prepared table-side and plantain-stuffed empanadas. *'MUSEUM OF CONTEMPORARY ART:' Forever at the forefront, the Museum of Contemporary Art (MOCA) is not only devoted to presenting the best in contemporary art, but also to promoting the understanding of modern art and expanding the definition of what is considered "art" in the first place. They have their slow days (it's a museum, we're not surprised), but they have pretty funky exhibits from time to time that will attract even the most intellectually challenged. *'FLORENCE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL:' The largest hospital in Liberty, it's also one of the best in the country. Florence Memorial Hospital is internationally recognised for its outstanding comprehensive services, with leading specialists in every field of medicine — they cater to everyone, whether you're giving birth or excising a tumour (we hope neither, especially not at the same time). For some odd reason they have Gilbert Beilschmidt on speed dial... *'HERITAGE PARK:' This is not the sort of playground you want to bring your children to. Sure, it's got jungle gyms, see-saws, and swings, but they're more often than not rusted and badly in need of repair, and the sand is littered with beer bottles and shards of glass. Not only is it in the seedier part of town, but it's unofficially the hangout of homeless people, pot-smoking teenagers, and drunks. *'LIBERTY POST OFFICE:' It's a post office. Nothing out of the ordinary here — just... mail, mail-related services, postage, packing supplies, yadda yadda. They offer passport applications and money orders, but the real secret about the the office is its'Wall of Shame': the guy that repeatedly tried to send stinky, dripping cheese in envelopes? The infamous Mail Truck Hijacker? They're banned for life and have their mugshots up on the notorious corkboard. *'LIBERTY ZOO:' The Liberty Zoo is more than a zoo: it's actually a sanctuary for thousands of animals, and boasts a landscape of rare plants from all climates (what most people don't know is that the plants in the enclosures are more valuable than the animals in them). More importantly: they have pandas. In fact, that's all visitors want to look at, as the zoo is home to an internationally famous giant panda family. *'THE WINCHESTER:' Run by a gentleman that's only known as 'The Old Man', it isn't the easiest of places to find. Taking into consideration that it's nearly underground and wedged between two buildings in a shadier part of Downtown that's not surprising. But if you love good quality - usually imported - alcohol and hilariously sloshed regulars it's your stop for the night. Beware of the brawls though: they get crazy. Stool-throwing crazy, y'all. It's not uncommon to see a couple drunks being tossed onto the street to continue the fight. Gallery Square *'CENTRALIA APARTMENTS:' The cheapest apartments in Liberty. They're popular with college students because well, they're dirt cheap - emphasis on dirt - even if the subway station and nightclubs nearby mean lots of noise pollution and drunks wandering around afterhours. The perk is that the bus service runs directly from the apartments to only a block or two away from Liberty University. *'VARGAS PIZZERIA:' This upscale, old-fashioned pizzeria is often touted for its friendly service. Family-owned and operated, they serve up coal-brick-oven pies composed of tomatoes imported from Italy, dough made fresh daily and the family’s secret blend of spices. There are appetizers, pasta and salads, too, but let’s be honest — everyone comes for the pizza. *'EDWARD S. MARCUS HIGH SCHOOL:' Home of the Marcus Pirates, MHS is one of the most academically successful secondary schools in Liberty. Its student body, however, is one of the most stagnant and bored, and they're usually the culprits of outrageous pranks in the neighbourhood and around town (like, say, The Myrtles House?). *'CHUECA:' Chueca means "not straight" in Spanish, but it might as well mean "AWESOME PARTY!" because this gay bar can't stop the straight people from flocking to the dance floor every week either. Whether the clubbers are sipping the bar’s namesake drink (Malibu, Bailey’s and Kahlua lit afire and sipped with a straw) or having a lively conversation, the jovial mood brightens up the roughed-up interior while the Latin-inspired beats keep the crowd hopscotching on the hodgepodge tile floor. *'HARUHI'S:' This cute sushi place has been serving Japanese cuisine and sushi in Gallery Square since the early 80s. The local, hip crowd comes to enjoy their nightly DJs and funky artwork while enjoying signature martinis, but it's popular in the daytime with college students looking to abuse their free wi-fi. They hold Karaoke Nights Thursday through Saturday, so get in some warm up time in front of those bathroom mirrors. *'BAROQUE STREET:' A mish-mash of antique stores, local cafes, and pastel-coloured houses, Baroque Street is usually filled with market stalls — Monday through Thursday, it's a fruit and vegetable market. Green Palace is a popular tea house that serves up scones with jam and endless amounts of clotted cream with a Chinese flair, whereas further down the street you'll find the legendary Coco Theatre right next-door to the headquarters of pop culture and fashion magazine, Euforia. St. Wilgefortis *'THE MYRTLES HOUSE' *'THE COFFEE SHOPPE:' No, you do not pronounce the final 'pe' in shoppe. In spite of the painfully obvious name (yes, it is a café, and yes, they do serve coffee - shocker!), the service is excellent, and its location in the sleepier part of town, varied, inexpensive menu and optional sidewalk seating makes it a prime low-key hangout and the coffee aficionado's haven in a world dominated by Starbucks (you can get a cup of fresh-brewed coffee for under a buck). It's connected to Book Alley through an open doorway in one wall, although both are still accessible from the outside. *'BOOK ALLEY:' Big chain bookstores may be a phenomenon, but in Liberty, you can still find specialty stores for readers of all stripes. Book Alley is a small, two-level new and used bookshop. It contains a vast number of books for its size, although its shelves are generally hard to navigate - they're rarely ever in alphabetical order, instead grouped together by type or author, and new books can be found right alongside the dog-eared ones. *'FALMOUTH UNIVERSITY:' Falmouth University, or FU, is the local liberal arts school. It's well-known for its impressive libraries - so popular that most of the people that use them to research are in fact not students - and the main building, the Lawrence Winston library (LW), is said to include more than 500,000 volumes and over 370,000 government documents. A majority of FU students are either a hippie, gay, an artist, a combination of three or all of the above. On weekends they hold ballin' swap-meets. *'MADAME MAIME'S MIRACLES:' Run by the (infamous) psychic Madame Maime (or Sybil Simons, but that's not her real name either), this little shop permanently reeks of patchouli and peppermint tea. They deal primarily in incense and psychic readings by the Madame herself, but it's more of a hippie general store, complete with hemp goods, beads and pendants, and books on spirituality. It's frequented by FU students that just want free tea (Madame Maime has a hot plate up front with coffee carafes of tea with... interesting names like MINT MAGIC and TRANSCENDING JASMINE). *'NEW BRAMPTON '''Located near Falmouth University is the New Brampton surburb — if you can all it that. You won't find any pretty, cookie-cutter houses in this area as most of the homes were built over a century ago and a good number of the neighbourhoods have been declared as "historic landmarks." It's a mostly peaceful and surprisingly affordable place, although one of the drawbacks is that the local youths are known to hang round these parts in hopes of breaking into "haunted houses" or daring each other to spend the night in the local ''Westminster Cemetery. Shoreline *'THE SEAPONY RANCH:' It started with one young and fashionablePolish man's dream. A dream of ponies. And these ponies frolicked by the sea. The Seapony Ranch is a new fixture on the Shoreline, offering miles of charming private beach to... ride a cute little horse into the sunset on. They do birthday parties, church, school and company events: your co-workers will be sure to be less passive aggressive once they get totally awesome riding lessons! For those less inclined to mix ponies with their family fun and romance, the ranch is currently looking to hire ranch hands. *'BLUEBIRD BEACH:' Light up a beachside fire ring, build sandcastles, or just feel the sand between your toes on Liberty's longest stretch of clean, uninterrupted beachfront. The focal point is the Bluebird Pier, stretching more then 1,800 feet into the ocean: the perfect vantage point for viewing the coastline and''watching the totally awesome talent of surfers. At the end of the pier is ''Café Odessa, which resembles a beach café merged with an American diner with... just a few exceptions: the menu is mostly in Cyrillic and they serve up old-world favourites straight from the motherland. *'BLUEBIRD AVENUE:' The bustling strip of Bluebird Avenue presents a cornucopia of shopping, dining and entertainment (usually involving some combination of borscht and dancing - and vodka of course; you're in Russia now, and who ever went there for the food?). A majority of the stores sport Cyrillic signs boasting delicious foods and Russian arts and imports. Even if you don’t speak Russian, the allure of pirozhki and Matryoshka dolls transcends the language barrier. *'OCEAN VIEW:' Despite being - as the name would imply - close enough to the beach to be considered an "ocean view" in the first place, this neighbourhood is quaint and somehow quite cheap at that. It has a small-town feel, what with the locale’s art deco–era buildings, charming bungalows (originally built as summertime beach homes back in the 50s and 60s) and narrow residential streets. *'LAKEWOOD:' However, just next-door to the easy-going Ocean View area is Lakewood: the newest, most expensive apartment complex in town because of its proximity to the ocean. For some people, however, price is of absolutely no concern (note: these people suck). These flats are spacious, well-kept, and downright gorgeous with the luxe trimmings of a Manhattan abode: hardwood floors, Italian marble (none of that imitation stuff!), and Euro kitchens. *'TATIANA BATHS:' This slick, modern bathhouse has six different steam rooms, a pool (with grotto décor and a large shark hanging from the skylight overhead; don't worry, it's not a real shark, and not a real and dead one either) and VIP rooms. Several different kinds of massage and spa services are available for one’s ultimate pampering; when famished from all that relaxing, the atrium restaurant offers a view of the pool. *'LIBERTY AQUARIUM:' Try to resist the playful charm of its seals, sea lions and walruses. Dare to get close to the shark tank. No, really, we dare you, and the great part is that the glass is reinforced and that shark can't touch you either! Visitors can wave at giant Beluga whales, explore the habits of otherworldly jellyfish and peek in on more than 350 other species of marine life— like gay penguins. They exist. No, really, Google it. *'CLEARVIEW GOLF CLUB:' Amid the hustle and bustle of Liberty and right along the beach is Clearview Golf Club, a public 18-hole course that looks like a private one, what with its lush fairways and top-notch greens. All you need is a pair of oxfords and a tacky plaid sweater for your day at the course to be complete! Vichy Plaza *'BON SÉJOUR:' The top-notch Bon Séjour is easily a match for any three-starred restaurant in France, and as luck would have it, Michelin inspectors have given it three stars of its very own. It captures part of the soul of France in it's establishment - and is especially French in its, er, rather... unfriendly service. But the food, of course, is sensitive, refined and sophisticated. Such food deserves the finest wine, and Bon Séjour has a cellar which can provide exactly that. One has to reserve on average two months in advance, but it's well worth the wait. *'LA MAISON DE PERFECTION:' With architects, landscapers and interior designers at the ready, this is the place to go to build (or even recreate) your dream home — provided that you have a cash account large enough. The company has been commissioned for several council buildings throughout the city and has won various awards both in America and globally. If you see a member of their staff in the Bon Séjour, the chances are they are with a client, finalising the latest deal over a meal. *'CELESTE BAKERY:' Celeste is not a warm and cozy sort of place; it’s a place to buy, not linger. But it's everything you look for in a proper (French) bakery: artful tarts and pies, hefty sandwiches, saucer-size cookies, and a buttery croissant that’s so flaky it “weeps” when you bite into it. If you’re craving fresh pumpernickel rolls or poppy-seed croissants or need some Irish soda bread or crusty round panera loaves for a big party, Celeste is definitely worth the trek. *'RAISFELD:' This large boutique, with two in-house tailors, offers elegant formalwear, as well as upper-crust accessories and designer sportswear for the fashion-conscious. Part pomp, part disco, a mirrored front wall gives way to an array of tinseled stilettos, embellished handbags, and op-art bangles. For those without made-to-order budgets, the floor-to-ceiling wall of original runway samples starts at an affable $300, but whether you can fit into the sizes is a whole 'nother story. *'ESSEX EMPORIUM:' Here is a sweet shop that would leave Willy Wonka weeping in his cocoa. Essex Emporium is practically bursting at the seams with candy. The floor-to-very-high-ceiling shelves are overflowing with everyday sweets like Gummi Bears (and worms and fish and other chewy creatures). Then there’s the high-end stuff you’d never waste on the kids, like Scharffen Berger chocolate and tough-to-find European brands like Odense. *'TAILLES D'OR CONDOS:' Modern luxury meets old-world elegance. This building has condominiums ranging from expensive to barely''afforable, but the good news for tenants is the amenities: high-speed internet connections, a private pool, fitness centre, and a bar on the first floor. The balconies on the top floor offer everyone million-dollar views of Liberty. *'CRYSTAL COURT:' Crystal Court isn't the only shopping mall in Liberty, but it ''is certainly one of the biggest. And upscale. And luxurious. And you probably couldn't afford it's many ultra-luxury shops even if you sold your liver. Crystal Court has run almost every other small shopping centre out of business, and miraculously remains overrun with teenagers on the weekends in spite of the ridiculous prices. Huayuan *'JOO-GEEN-DAH BBQ:' Joo-Geen-Dah BBQ is a casual, home-style eatery that provides the denizens of Huayuan with a convenient Korean food fix. The barbecued beef ribs transport you back to Seoul, but the overbearing staff may remind you why you fled Korea in the first place - they'll insist you order kalbi to a degree some might find endearing but that most Westerners may consider obnoxious; you can also expect comments on your use of condiments, choice of side dishes, and how much or little you eat. *'THE ROYAL CAFÉ:' This playful cafe-bar's formula is simple - take the best points of successful maid establishments in Japan, combine them into one maid cafe, and voila! And they mean it, too. From the art to the design of the shop, they hold onto presenting a contemporary Japanese experience so authentic that even the most diehard otaku will have trouble nitpicking at it - the waitresses are even trained to speak Japanese. Of course, it doesn't hurt that the all the maids really are kawaii. Photographs of maids or the café interior are forbidden. *'SHIZHEN MEDICINE:' Part makeshift medicine clinic, part shop, the walls here are lined with some 1,200 herbs inside jars, bags, and card catalog-like wooden drawers, and it’s just a ten-spot to see the doctor, a native of Canton, China who speaks nary a word of English. Given the lack of privacy between the doctor's office and his shop, details of patients’ medical situations quickly become public, so be prepared to have your neighbours discover that you have IBS. *'INTERNATIONAL ASIAN MART:' Whereas most modern Asian stores are friendlier to all customers, most signs here aren't translated into English even if the prices are in USD. For those that can still brave being mystified by the cornucopia of Asian languages, they'll find a cavernous space filled with Thai, Japanese and Chinese condiments, spices and sauces, wonton wrappers and candies, and aisles of housewares (such as quintessential rice cookers and teapots). It might as well be a mini-mall because it has its very own food court and is jammed full of shops - from Japanese book stores and Cantonese and Mandarin newsstands to imported toys, car accessories, and cosmetics. *'EUM-CHEE BOX:' Nestled between a Korean mini-mart and a wireless café is the discreet Eum-Chee Box, difficult to find what with the lack of signage. Don’t be intimidated by the dark, underground location and real karaoke fanatics there to sing high-pitched Korean and Chinese pop. Eum-Chee Box provides only private rooms, where guests get comfortable on red leather sofas, basking in the glow of the disco accoutrements lighting up the space. *'MORONG STREET:' What do hand-painted scrolls, Croc knock-offs, and designer sunglasses have in common? Nothing, but you can find them on Morong Street. Bins filled with lychee clusters, melon and water spinach line the sidewalk. Shopkeepers here use the pavement for display space, so it's just as common to find boxes of dried noodles and "Ferrari" candies out on the street. There's a Buddhist temple on the corner that permanently smells of incense long after Chinese New Year, right across from Morong Studio, a popular dojo for traditional Okinawan styles of karate. Rumour has it that Morong is a black market hot spot. Mun-Created Locations 'Theatricality (Costume Shop)' *Owned by Gilbert Beilschmidt: Here 'Francis' Hair Salon' *Owned by Francis Bonnefoy: Here 'I Say Frio (Ice Cream Shop)' *Ice cream shoppe owned by Alejándro Ezequiel Rodríguez: Here 'Deus Ex Machina (Soap Shop)' *Scented soap shoppe owned by Atthis Ioánnou Petallides: Here *'''Employees: '''Rhema Lee Tomkins and Thera Minoa Category:Locations Category:Liberty City